


The Princess and the River Merman

by dbzgal04



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt, F/M, Fantasy, Pharaoh - Freeform, Princess - Freeform, River Merman, Romance, merman, nile river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 16:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19360963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzgal04/pseuds/dbzgal04
Summary: Princess Nefertiri is Pharaoh Seti's sole heir to the throne.  One day she meets the perfect consort, except that he's a river merman in the Nile River!  What will become of this unusual yet unique couple?Of course Rick O'Connell (I made his ancient Egyptian name Rikh-Akhanel) is the river merman.





	The Princess and the River Merman

The year was approximately 1290 B.C. in the city of Thebes, capital of ancient Egypt at the time. The kingdom was at its peak of power, prosperity, and wealth. Pharaoh Seti the First had been ruling Egypt for several years, and he was quite a remarkable leader. He was an excellent diplomat, and a highly skilled warrior as well. Seti’s daughter, Princess Nefertiri was his sole heir to the throne. So she spent most of her hours learning about the necessities of leadership, including martial arts and weapons training. Normally ancient Egyptian women didn’t receive such training, but with Nefertiri being her father’s only heir he and the court (but especially Seti himself) wanted her to be able to lead and defend the kingdom in every way possible. Plus, the princess was always high-spirited and willing to be educated in any subject. Besides, ancient Egypt was quite advanced and progressive for its time despite certain norms.

When Princess Nefertiri wasn’t busy with academics and training, she loved taking strolls by the Nile River. She always loved the river, with its beautiful blue color and the sound of the flowing water. Not to mention Egyptian civilization wouldn’t exist without the Nile. So the princess was very grateful for this mighty river as well.

One particular evening Nefertiri happened to be strolling alongside the Nile River, when she decided to go wading in the shallowest inches, something else she always enjoyed from time to time. The princess took off her sandals, and stepped into the river. The water surrounding her feet was a huge relief from the heat! 

After stepping around for a few minutes, something in the Nile caught Nefertiri’s eye. She glanced over, and in the river was a handsome man gazing at her! He was visible from the chest up, with brown hair and bright blue eyes. Princess Nefertiri gawked at him, unable to believe her eyes. 

Finally she called to the handsome stranger “Are you alright? Do you need help?” 

He merely tilted his head to the side, unsure of what she said and her intentions. The princess was about to ask him again, when she suddenly heard the pharaoh calling for her. ‘Just my luck,’ the princess grumbled in her thoughts. Nefertiri quickly stepped out of the water and slipped her feet into her sandals, when she heard a loud splash. Nefertiri spun around, and the man was no longer there! ‘It must have been a mirage,’ she thought and hurried back to the palace.

Luckily for Princess Nefertiri, she wasn’t late for any important training, but dinner was ready just as she arrived. What a relief! Soon after, everyone was in bed for the night, minus a few guards. 

Early the next morning right when the sun began to rise, Princess Nefertiri got up early and went back to the area by the Nile River where she saw (or thought she saw) the mysterious man in the water. She tried convincing herself it was a mirage, but the man seemed too real, and though she couldn’t explain why the princess felt an immediate connection to him. Her true love, perhaps? Princess Nefertiri gazed at the surface, but no sign of anyone or anything unusual. Then she remembered how the guy appeared when her back was turned. So the princess turned around and stepped out of her sandals like she did yesterday. After doing so, she stepped into the shallow water. Sure enough, there was the same man in the same spot! The two locked eyes for what seemed like hours. Nefertiri had to admit, she could stare at him all day!

She took a small step forward, and again called to him “Do you need help? Are you alright?”

The mysterious stranger tilted his head again like yesterday, but then he slowly came closer! The two kept approaching each other. Before Princess Nefertiri knew it, she was waist-deep in the river! But she felt safe, like nothing would happen. Finally, the man reached her. Then he took her hands in his, all the while gazing into her light blue eyes. The princess could feel herself blushing! The stranger noticed, because he raised his right hand and gently brushed it against her cheek. 

Nefertiri gently spoke to him again. “Don’t worry, I’m okay! I just feel…excited.” That was one way to put it. Then she asked again, “What about you though?”

It looked like the guy was about to say something, when the princess heard her father calling for her again. She groaned, and said “Sorry, but I have to go. I do want to see you again!” 

Nefertiri let go of his hand and turned around. But before she could return to the shore, this mysterious man grabbed her shoulders and spun the princess back around toward him! To her astonishment, he leaned in and gently kissed her lips! It was unexpected, yet also invigorating. The princess ran her fingers through his hair, while he moved her closer to the shore. Their lips still locked, Princess Nefertiri didn’t realize her closer distance to the dry ground, until the guy suddenly let go and quickly disappeared under the water. She stumbled backward, almost falling over. The awestruck princess stared at the river, lovestruck but confused. Unfortunately her father was now calling louder, so she had to hastily slip her sandals back on and rush back to the palace.

When Princess Nefertiri entered the palace and reached her father, the Pharaoh had his arms crossed and was thumping his foot. “My darling daughter, what were you doing outside the palace so early in the morning?”

The flustered princess replied “I’m sorry, father. I couldn’t fall back asleep, so I went for a walk by the Nile. That has always put my mind at ease.”

Seti smiled, but before he could say anything else Imhotep and Anck-su-namun approached the royals. Imhotep was Seti’s High Priest, and Anck-su-namun was the Pharaoh’s mistress. She pointed at Nefertiri’s dress and asked “Dear princess, why is your dress wet?”

The two men then noticed as well, and glanced at Nefertiri with questioning expressions. She blushed and stuttered “I thought I saw something in the river and wanted to check it out. I thought it might be a person in need of assistance. I guess my tired eyes were playing tricks on me.”

Pharaoh Seti chuckled and replied “That’s my daughter alright, always willing to take risks and wanting to help others. You’ll make a wonderful queen, but please don’t put yourself in danger!”

Princess Nefertiri smiled and said “Sure thing, Father.” She then went to her quarters to quickly change into a dry dress. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun didn’t quite believe it, but they didn’t say anything.

After breakfast, the princess had a weapons dueling exercise. Her instructor was…Anck-su-namun! The Pharaoh’s mistress mastered her techniques a few years prior. The reasoning for her learning about fighting and battles was because Seti couldn’t be near her all the time, and he wanted her to be able to defend herself from lecherous men who might try to come on to her. Some of his bodyguards could certainly protect Anck-su-namun, but he didn’t want to take the chance of any of his guards betraying him. In addition, Anck-su-namun could be quite feisty and full of energy when she wanted. So the pharaoh decided it would benefit his mistress to learn about fighting for herself.

The exercise went on for a few hours. Both ladies got quite a work-out. When the session ended, Anck-su-namun said to Princess Nefertiri “I’m impressed, you’ve learned quickly and are gaining confidence. Your father will be very pleased!”

Her student replied “Thank you, you have been an amazing instructor.”

Then Nefertiri’s instructor stated “You really have a pure heart, princess. But please listen to the Pharaoh and don’t put yourself in danger! You’re his only heir and have outstanding potential as queen. Always remember that!”

The princess gave her a nervous grin and asked “Is this about this morning?”

Anck-su-namun nodded, replying “Of course it is.”

Nefertiri explained “I appreciate the care and concern, but I did see someone in the Nile River! I know it sounds crazy, but he was real.”

The other woman raised an eyebrow. “He?” she asked, then gave the princess a sly grin. “Was he handsome?”

Princess Nefertiri began blushing. “As a matter of fact, yes he was! This man had brown hair and bright blue eyes. I don’t know why, but I felt an immediate connection to him.”

Just then, a male voice spoke up. It was Imhotep, and he seemed rather curious about this story. “Sorry for interrupting ladies, but this mystery man you saw in the Nile Princess Nefertiri, did he seem to be in any distress?”

“No, surprisingly he wasn’t,” the princess answered. “I asked him if he was okay and needed assistance, but he just stared at with me a confused look. It was like he never communicated with another human being before.” Then Nefertiri let out a sad sigh, it would’ve been wonderful if she could have a real conversation with this handsome stranger.

To her surprise, and Anck-su-namun’s as well, the high priest then asked “Did he ever even try coming out of the water?”

This really caught Princess Nefertiri off guard. “No, he didn’t.” she said. “This man didn’t disappear, or leave, until my back was turned. He moved so fast and I couldn’t get a clear view of him swimming away, or whatever.” She let out another long sigh.

The two women noticed Imhotep tapping his chin, his eyes deep in thought. Then he gave a casual smile and said “Very interesting. Go ahead and carry on.” Then the high priest walked off.

Anck-su-namun asked the princess “Are you going to try and go back this evening and see him again?”

“I sure would like to!” Nefertiri answered. 

To her surprise, Anck-su-namun then asked “Would it be okay if I came with and got to see him as well?”

Princess Nefertiri thought for a moment, then said “I personally wouldn’t mind, but I don’t know if he would be comfortable. This guy already comes off as a bit shy. Maybe you could stay further back and watch from a hiding spot?”

“That’s a great idea!”, her instructor exclaimed. 

So that evening when the sun began to set, the pharaoh’s daughter and mistress set out on a walk toward the Nile River. When the women were at a reasonable distance from the meeting spot, Anck-su-namun managed to hide behind a few large bushes of papyrus plants, peeking through the spaces. Princess Nefertiri continued to where she encountered the mystifying guy in the river. Before stepping in the water, she turned the other way and removed her sandals. When she turned back toward the water, sure enough there he was! Anck-su-namun watched from her hiding spot, very intrigued.

Princess Nefertiri took a couple small steps into the water. Though her previous attempts to communicate with the man were futile, she once again asked him if he was alright. To her surprise, he actually spoke this time!

“Yes, I’m just fine and don’t need any help. Thanks for asking though.”

Princess Nefertiri gaped at him. “Why didn’t you speak earlier?” She asked, a little irritated.

The guy answered “I never had the chance to speak with someone like you verbally. Luckily I was able to do a little practicing, and some reading.”

Now the princess was very confused, yet intrigued. Then she inquired “What do you mean ‘someone like me?’ Why are you always in the river? Don’t you ever come on land to dry off?”

There was an awkward silence, and finally the stranger replied “If I show you, promise you won’t be scared?”

Nefertiri sure didn’t expect that for an answer! Nevertheless she gulped and then smiled at him, saying “Of course. Besides, how could I be scared of you?”

With that, he nodded at her, then swam closer. When he reached the knee-deep part of the water, he raised his tail out of the water behind him. What, his tail?! Yes, a fish tail! The scales were a tan color, with the fins being a darker brown shade. The princess gawked at him in shock and bewilderment, as did Anck-su-namun in her hiding place. This alluring stranger was a merman, a river merman!

After she stared at him for a couple minutes, he slowly lowered his head and said “I knew it. You would be scared.”

He was getting ready to turn back around and dive back under, when Princess Nefertiri hastily grabbed his shoulders. “No, I’m not scared. Just…surprised, and amazed!”

The merman looked in her eyes, and saw that she was truthful. He smiled warmly, then said “I’m glad I finally decided to show myself to you. I’ve seen you strolling alongside the Nile River for years, and have wanted to officially meet you for quite a while. I didn’t introduce myself earlier because I was nervous.”

“I understand,” Princess Nefertiri told him. “I’m curious, how did you learn to speak vocally? Where did you do some reading?”

The river merman answered “Observing you was very helpful. I was also able to read hieroglyphs on slabs from boats that sank.”

“That make sense,” said the human woman, then “Sunken boats? Oh…”

“No need to worry!” the merman told her. “Everyone survived, though how exactly each person survived was an enigma.” He then winked at her!

Princess Nefertiri caught on immediately. She smiled at him and threw her arms around the merman’s shoulders. “Thank you for helping keep my people safe!” She exclaimed.

As she embraced the handsome merman, he gently ran his fingers through her long black silky hair. Then they gazed into each other’s eyes, and kissed again! Anck-su-namun couldn’t believe what she was seeing, but at the same time she was hyped about the situation. She got to see a river merman, who not only helps keep the people of Egypt safe on the Nile, but was willing to show himself to Princess Nefertiri after having apparently had a crush on her for at least a few years.

After the long passionate kiss, Princess Nefertiri and the river merman continued gazing into each other’s eyes. Finally, she asked if he had a name. He replied, “Rikh-Akhanel.”

“Rikh-Akhanel…I love it!” Nefertiri whispered.

“I love your name too, Princess Nefertiri,” the river merman said softly.

After a few more moments of gazing and caressing, the lovestruck princess realized that it was close to time for dinner inside the palace. “I need to go now,” she told him sadly.

“I understand,” Rikh-Akhanel said. “Don’t you worry though!” Then he winked at her again. Nefertiri smiled brightly, as Rikh-Akhanel then turned around and dove back under the surface. From what she could see, he was a very swift swimmer. But then again, he lived in the mighty Nile River.

The now excited human princess quickly spun around and stepped back into her sandals before hurrying over to Anck-su-namun. “Well, what do you think?!” The princess asked. 

The other woman was still stunned, but excited too nonetheless. She didn’t say anything, but gave Nefertiri a beaming look in her eyes and a bright joyous smile. Unbeknownst to the two ladies, someone was secretly observing from inside the entrance. Fortunately he didn’t see the river merman, but nevertheless was very suspicious. When Princess Nefertiri and Anck-su-namun began heading back, he quickly moved further inside and casually greeted them like everything was normal.

Early the next morning, with the rising sun’s first rays Princess Nefertiri once again sneaked outside before her father woke up. Hastily, she rushed to the meeting place of herself and the river merman. She waited for a few minutes, but Rikh-Akhanel didn’t show up yet. The princess was puzzled. Why wasn’t he here yet? She knew his true identity now, so he wouldn’t have a need to appear behind her back anymore.

Just then, Princess Nefertiri heard a soft groan that was very close by. She followed the sound, to find it was coming from behind another bush of papyrus plants. The human woman found the source of the groaning, and to her bewilderment it was Rikh-Akhanel! But how did he reach this distance from the river? Then Nefertiri lowered her gaze to look at his fins. The princess gasped; Rikh-Akhanel had apparently turned into a human guy! A pair of strong, splendid legs was where his tail should be.

“What happened here? Are you alright?”, she whispered loudly.

Rikh-Akhanel groaned again, then slowly opened his eyes. His eyes immediately lit up when he saw Princess Nefertiri kneeling beside him. Before he could say anything, the woman again asked “What happened here?!”

The river merman followed her gaze. When he realized she was gawking at his new pair of legs, he snickered and gave her a smug grin. “Well, what do you think? Do you like them?”, he asked.

Nefertiri stuttered “Well, they are very…splendid-looking! But how did this happen?!”

Rikh-Akhanel snickered. “It turns out my fins do turn into legs and feet when dried after all! I always heard about this, but didn’t know it was true…until now!”

Then he began to stand up, slowly but surely. When the merman was completely standing at his full height, Princess Nefertiri eyed his amazing physique. She began lowering her gaze and suddenly fully noticed…

Rikh-Akhanel jumped when the human woman made a noise that was like a scream, squeak, and a gasp all at the same time! She turned bright red and covered her face with her hands, though she left enough space between her fingers to keep peering at the handsome guy, including his new…male anatomy. Princess Nefertiri couldn’t resist, the sight was just too irresistible! 

The merman was confused. “What is it? Is something wrong with me?” Then he glanced down, checking his body.

“No, nothing is wrong with you!”, Nefertiri stammered, “I’m just not used to seeing a man…in your condition!”

“What do you mean?”, Rikh-Akhanel inquired.

The princess lowered her hands and replied “Nothing! Just…” She quickly glanced around, and luckily there was a palm tree about ten feet away. Nefertiri grabbed his hand and led him behind the palm tree. She then told him “Just wait here, someone from the palace will be here soon. When they arrive, go along with what they do and say, don’t flee.”

“Sure thing!”, Rikh-Akhanel replied, knowing he can trust Princess Nefertiri.

The two exchanged smiles, then the princess rushed back to the palace. Once inside, she encountered the pharaoh. “What’s going on?”, Seti asked his daughter. 

Nefertiri replied “There’s a man outside in urgent need of assistance!”

“What’s wrong with him?”, the pharaoh asked.

“He appears to be impoverished and homeless, and…” the princess blushed before finishing, “is completely nude!”

“What?!”, Seti cried. 

“That’s right, Father!”, Nefertiri exclaimed. “Please, have someone go outside to cover him up and bring him in!”

Within minutes, a couple male servants were sent outside with a sheet of linen. While they went to tend to this man, the pharaoh asked his daughter “Did this man try to do anything inappropriate? If so…”

“No!”, Princess Nefertiri cried. “I found him lying unconscious behind a bush of papyrus plants. When he woke up and saw me, he was startled and tried to run off. But he only made it a few feet before losing his balance. Like I mentioned, he appears to be homeless and impoverished.”

“I see,” Seti replied. “Well, he’s very lucky that you discovered him.”

Father and daughter exchanged smiles and embraced. Just then, they heard footsteps approaching. The pharaoh and princess glanced over, and sure enough the male servants were escorting Rikh-Akhanel over. The linen sheet was tied around his waist, serving as a wrap-around skirt commonly worn by men in ancient Egypt.

Seti stepped in front of the newcomer. “Greetings, and welcome! You are very fortunate that my daughter found you. So intelligent, determined, and caring, she’ll make a perfect queen when the time comes!”

“Thank you very much, your Highness! I greatly appreciate the care and concern.”, Rikh-Akhanel replied, and bowed to the pharaoh.

Hiding behind a nearby pillar, Anck-su-namun couldn’t believe her eyes. It was the river merman, but how did he grow legs?! Just then, Imhotep came up behind her. He noticed the stranger, and whispered “I wonder who he is?”

Anck-su-namun whispered back, “Come with me, I’ll tell you all about it!” With that, the pharaoh’s high priest and mistress retreated to another part of the palace.

“So what is your name?”, Seti asked the new man.

“Rikh-Akhanel, your Highness.” Said man bowed again.

The pharaoh smiled. Then he told the servants to find a room to serve as Rikh-Akhanel’s quarters. The men gladly obeyed and led the newcomer away. Princess Nefertiri watched, not wanting to take her gaze off Rikh-Akhanel. Seti noticed, but merely smirked and silently chuckled.

A couple weeks passed, and Rikh-Akhanel and Princess Nefertiri became even closer. She taught him some fighting techniques she learned from Anck-su-namun, and he proved to be a quick learner as well! After noticing that their newcomer was also a quick learner with weapons, Anck-su-namun whispered to Imhotep “He may be more difficult than we thought!”

“No need to worry, my love!”, the high priest whispered back. “I assure you all will work out just fine.” The couple grinned at each other, and carried on with their business.

Pharaoh Seti also became fond of Rikh-Akhanel. Not just because he also proved to a fast learner and skilled fighter, but in many ways he was a male version of his daughter. Speaking of which, the pharaoh caught on to the romantic interest between the two. He approved though, and with Rikh-Akhanel being a male version of the princess; determined, high-spirited, a quick and dedicated learner and fighter, not to mention compassionate, this gentleman would make a perfect consort for Nefertiri when she became queen! Seti smiled, delighted at the thought.

Late every night Rikh-Akhanel would bathe in a large pool within the palace. He always locked the doors and placed small barricades in front of them afterwards. When Rikh-Akhanel entered the bathing pool, his legs turned back into his shiny tan tail with brown fins. He loved being in the palace with his beloved human princess, but it felt great to swim in his true form! After fifteen minutes or so he’d dry off, and return to his new living quarters when his legs and feet grew back. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the river merman a couple pairs of eyes began to secretly spy on him before and after he’d spend time in the indoor pool. 

One night just as Rikh-Akhanel was about to start drying off, someone tried to open the doorway! Luckily it was locked and had a small table serving as a barricade. “Just a minute!”, the startled river merman called out as he hastily dried his tail.

After his legs grew back and he tied the towel around his waist, Rikh-Akhanel moved the table to the side of the entryway before unlocking the doors. He opened the entrance, and there stood the High Priest Imhotep. The bald, clean-shaven man gave him a deep gaze before asking “Is everything okay, Rikh-Akhanel?”

“Yes!”, the river merman cried. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, nothing,” the high priest answered. “I’m merely looking out for you. You are quite popular and beloved now, you know.”

“Ah, well, thank you. But I assure you and everyone else I’m just fine.” Rikh-Akhanel told the other man.

“Good to know!”, said Imhotep. “Well, it’s getting late. You should go get your nightly rest.”

“Sure thing!”, Rikh-Akhanel replied, then speed-walked away to his quarters. When he was out of sight, Anck-su-namun stepped out from behind a pillar and approached Imhotep. The couple exchanged smug grins before heading off to their own living areas for the night.

The following evening, Pharaoh Seti and Princess Nefertiri held a party inside the palace. The entire court was there, and high-ranking officials. On the insistence of Imhotep and Anck-su-namun, the room with the large pool which Rikh-Akhanel had been using was left open for guests to use for socializing and even dancing. 

The party proved to be a fabulous occasion! Musicians played music while some attendees danced. Delicious food and drinks were served. After a few hours of dancing, eating, and socializing, Pharaoh Seti called everyone’s attention to the large pool. He was standing there with Princess Nefertiri and Rikh-Akhanel. Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were nearby, waiting for their moment.

When all eyes were laid on the pharaoh, Seti announced “I have a major announcement! As you all know, my lovely daughter Nefertiri is my only heir and will make a wonderful queen when that time comes. What is exciting, is that we already have a future husband for the princess!”, he then motioned toward Rikh-Akhanel. “This fine young man didn’t have much when he arrived at our palace, but he has proven to have much potential and many fine talents. Which is why, I’m happy to introduce Rikh-Akhanel here as my daughter’s future consort!” 

Rikh-Akhanel and Nefertiri blushed as the guests applauded. The pharaoh then patted the other man on the back and embraced his daughter, who smiled and embraced back. 

Just then, Imhotep and Anck-su-namun nodded at each other. The high priest approached Rikh-Akhanel, then tightly wrapped his arms around the slightly smaller man before shuffling him to the edge of the bathing pool and jumping in with him!

“No!” Princess Nefertiri yelled, while Seti spun around. Imhotep emerged, still clinging on to Rikh-Akhanel, whose face was now pale and full of dread. All the guests looked on, stunned and confused.

“Imhotep, what is the deal here?!”, the pharaoh demanded. Princess Nefertiri fell to her knees, worried for her lover and would happen now.

The high priest smirked maliciously before climbing out of the water with one arm, his other arm still clinging hard on to Rikh-Akhanel. He pulled said river merman out and on to the floor for all to see. There were loud gasps and a few screams from everyone around, including Pharaoh Seti who gawked, unable to believe his eyes. Sure enough, Rikh-Akhanel had turned back into a river merman when Imhotep took him by surprise and jumped into the bathing pool with him! Princess Nefertiri began weeping. The humiliated river merman turned even more pale and hid his face with his hands.

Suddenly, Anck-su-namun hastily appeared at Imhotep’s side with a dagger and a goblet. She made a deep cut into Rikh-Akhanel’s tail, causing said river merman to cry out in pain, then slowly faint. Hearing the merman cry out made Seti snap out of his shock-induced trance. He glared at his mistress and high priest. “What is the meaning of this?!” The pharaoh demanded. Everyone else continued to watch; a few guests fainted while others looked on unable to believe they were in the presence of a real merman and wondering what Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were up to. 

After making the deep slit into the merman’s tail, Anck-su-namun held the goblet under his wound. Blood dripped in rather quickly. “Imhotep! Anck-su-namun! Tell me now, what is the deal?” Pharaoh Seti again demanded.

Princess Nefertiri was about to stand back up and approach the traitorous couple, when her father’s mistress suddenly took a sip of Rikh-Akhanel’s blood from the goblet! Everyone gasped again. She then gave the goblet to Imhotep, who took also took a sip of the river merman’s blood. 

Just then, the deceitful duo let out loud, pain-filled screams! They held on to each other tightly as they felt large waves of unimaginable energy course through their bodies. A wind blew through the room and other surrounding areas of the palace, causing everyone else to cry out in fear and disbelief. Pharaoh Seti and Princess Nefertiri held on to each other, the princess weeping again.

Then, Imhotep and Anck-su-namun slowly stood up, grinning evilly. Their bodies seemed to emanate an unseen yet noticeable energy! To Seti and Nefertiri’s shock, the couple was affectionately embracing! 

The pharaoh stuttered “My priest, and my mistress…”

Said couple smirked, and Anck-su-namun retorted “You may be the pharaoh, but I never loved you!” Then she and the high priest kissed, causing even more shock for their audience especially the two royals. Before Seti or his guards could seize her or Imhotep, the couple grabbed on to each other tightly before transforming into a sand tornado and disappearing out of the area!

The guests exchanged glances with each other, dumbfounded and whispering amongst each other. 

“No! Rikh-Akhanel!” Princess Nefertiri suddenly screamed when she was finally able to arrive at her beloved merman’s side and kneel beside him. She noticed the blood dripping from his wound. “Please! Bring over some towels or sheets right now!” While a few servants and guards quickly went to gather some towels and sheets, Princess Nefertiri held on to Rikh-Akhanel’s clammy hand. His skin was still pale, and he remained unconscious after passing out.

Her father then arrived and kneeled at the merman’s other side. “Don’t worry, you’ll be alright!” He whispered as the guards and servants finally appeared and handed Nefertiri the towels and blankets, which she immediately began pressing on the wound.

By now, everyone else was gathering around. They were still stunned about Rikh-Akhanel’s true identity, but nevertheless were worried about him. While Princess Nefertiri continued pressing the linens on his wound, a male servant named Junaten covered the merman’s upper body with another dry towel. 

Junaten then told the princess and her father “It’s alright, I’ve got him!” When they stood up and took a couple steps back, Junaten swiftly but gently swept the merman up in his arms. The servant then rushed toward Rikh-Akhanel’s living quarters, Seti and Nefertiri closely following. When they arrived in the merman’s living area, Junaten gently laid him on his bed. After a few minutes, new and clean sheets were brought in. Before Junaten or Princess Nefertiri could dry him off or tend to the wound, the royal family’s physician arrived and took over. 

Before long, Rikh-Akhanel’s fins were dry again. Pharaoh Seti, Princess Nefertiri, Junaten, and everyone else present watched in amazement as his legs grew back. The physician checked the side of his leg where the wound would’ve been. Now there was only a small amount of blood coming out, so the physician pressed another clean linen sheet on the cut and then pressed a pillow against it to keep pressure. 

Princess Nefertiri grabbed on to her beloved river merman’s hand again and gently caressed his skin. Slowly but surely his skin began to warm up and regain its normal healthy tone. Pharaoh Seti motioned to the physician that everything was okay, and the man nodded at his king and left Rikh-Akhanel’s quarters. A few other servants and guests remained though, until Seti and Nefertiri asked them to leave as well. 

Now it was just the pharaoh, princess, and Junaten who remained at Rikh-Akhanel’s side. The servant gently held Nefertiri’s hand in a gesture of reassurance. She glanced toward him and gave a thankful smile. Though Junaten was a lifelong servant, him and the princess had a unique friendship. Like Nefertiri, this servant also had jet black hair and blue eyes. One could easily mistake the two for brother and sister. Though the princess and male servant weren’t related by blood, they certainly did have a relationship like that of brother and sister. So naturally Junaten wanted to look out for the well-being of Nefertiri’s beloved. He also happened to be one of the two male servants who tended to Rikh-Akhanel the morning Nefertiri found him in human form and had the pharaoh take him in. As a result, Junaten also formed his own close relationship with Rikh-Akhanel. 

At last, the river merman began to stir and open his eyes. The human trio beamed with relief and joy! When Rikh-Akhanel was fully awake and noticed his companions, he blushed and looked the other way before attempting to stand up, only for Nefertiri, Seti, and Junaten to gently pin him back down.

“Please take it easy and rest, my love!”, Princess Nefertiri said gently.

“Nonsense!”, Rikh-Akhanel cried. “I need to leave, now that everyone knows the truth about me…” The merman began weeping.

“No, you don’t have to leave!”, Junaten exclaimed. “We are surprised of course, but you’re still the Rikh-Akhanel we all know and like.”

Then Pharaoh Seti added “And you’ll still make a perfect husband and consort for my lovely daughter!”

Princess Nefertiri smiled and nodded in response. 

Suddenly, another male voice called from outside the entryway “May I enter, your Highness?”

Pharaoh Seti spun toward the door. There stood Ardeth-Bei, the court’s wise man and mystic. The pharaoh smiled and said “Yes, please do come in.”

Ardeth-Bei bowed his head before entering Rikh-Akhanel’s quarters. When the mystic arrived at the river merman’s bedside, he stated “So you really are a river merman from the mighty Nile River.”

“Yes,” he replied, flustered.

“But why did Imhotep and Anck-su-namun attack him like that?!”, Princess Nefertiri demanded.

Rikh-Akhanel responded “If someone drinks the blood of a river merman or mermaid, specifically from the fish half, they gain incredible powers and abilities. That’s not the worst part, either. They become immortal exactly 24 hours after drinking the blood! And with those creeps being the way they are…”

Suddenly, Ardeth-Bei snickered. “What’s so funny about this?!”, everyone else demanded in unison.

The wise man answered “Unfortunately for Imhotep and Anck-su-namun, they acted prematurely! You probably didn’t remember this part Rikh-Akhanel, which is understandable because of tonight’s stress, but someone who drinks the blood from the fish tail of a river mermaid or man only gains immortality if they perform the deed on the night of a full moon! Well, the next full moon isn’t until tomorrow night!” 

Rikh-Akhanel let out a sigh of relief upon hearing this reminder from the court wise man and mystic. The other three sighed in relief as well. Then Junaten asked “But Imhotep and Anck-su-namun still have those superpowers!”

Ardeth-Bei and Rikh-Akhanel both smirked, and the merman replied “Their new powers and abilities will be strongest during the first hour. Then those superpowers will slowly weaken, and completely disappear after those 24 hours are up!” 

Then Ardeth-Bei continued “After the 24 hours, not only will the superpowers completely disappear, but Imhotep and Anck-su-namun will become extremely fragile physically and unable to resist arrest. And, because evil-doers harmed a pure creature and drank his blood, they will be cursed by the gods for all eternity!”

Princess Nefertiri was beaming with joy, as was her father. Junaten was glad to hear this as well, but then he asked “Will they be eternally cursed immediately, or will that not happen until they cross into the next world?”

The mystic responded “Don’t worry, the gods will be cursing Imhotep and Anck-su-namun immediately! But they won’t know the severity until after their physical deaths.”

Rikh-Akhanel nodded at everyone, indicating that the wise man was correct. Princess Nefertiri squealed with delight, then threw her arms around the river merman and hugged him tightly. Pharaoh Seti grinned at the sight, as did Junaten. Rikh-Akhanel chuckled and blushed, hugging the princess back.

After the two lovers pulled away from their embrace, Ardeth-Bei spoke up again. “It is also said that if one of the river merfolk from the Nile River marries a member of Egypt’s royal family, the two…races, will be official public allies forever, with the river merfolk not having to hide anymore and they will be protected by the law of the land. In addition, the descendants of the unique royal couple will maintain the wealth, power, and influence of Egypt. So long as the dynasty is in power, Egypt will remain in its glory days.”

Princess Nefertiri then asked “But after the marriage, can the river merman still spend time in the Nile or other water, or will he be trapped in human form permanently?” The thought of that possibility troubled her!

Rikh-Akhanel pulled her toward him and gave the princess a quick peck on the lips! Then he smirked and said “Whatever happens, I accept it! Besides, so long as I’m with you I wouldn’t call it being ‘trapped.’” 

Nefertiri smiled, and they kissed again. “Oh, save it for the wedding will you?” Junaten muttered as he rolled his eyes. Pharaoh Seti and Ardeth-Bei merely snickered as the lovebirds paid no attention to the servant’s remark.

The next evening, the now frail and flimsy Imhotep and Anck-su-namun were discovered in a village approximately twenty miles south of Thebes. The couple was instantly arrested and returned to Thebes, then sentenced to be imprisoned in a dungeon for the rest of their earthly lives.

Ardeth-Bei remained the court’s wise man and mystic, while becoming the pharaoh’s new high priest. Within weeks, he officiated the wedding ceremony of Princess Nefertiri and Rikh-Akhanel. It was the most festive celebration anyone had attended! The newly married couple danced outside by the Nile River, where Rikh-Akhanel’s fellow river merfolk were also celebrating! 

From that night on, the Nile River’s merfolk helped boost travel and trade on the mighty river. The human Egyptians were grateful for these new assistants and protectors. The river merfolk were grateful to no longer have to remain hidden.

Eventually, the time came when Nefertiri became the new pharaoh of Egypt. She mourned Seti’s death, but she knew her father wanted her to carry on and be the best queen she could be. Which is exactly what Nefertiri did! She and her consort Rikh-Akhanel became very famous leaders in the ancient world. Much to the new pharaoh’s relief, her husband was able to spend time in the Nile River from time to time, and therefore maintain his identity and heritage. Even if he didn’t go to the river, Rikh-Akhanel would at times just enter the indoor bathing pool. Pharaoh Nefertiri would join her river merman husband, having fun with him and admiring his shiny tail. Just like Ardeth-Bei predicted, Nefertiri and Rikh-Akhanel’s descendants maintained Egypt’s power, influence, and wealth, becoming one of ancient Egypt’s most iconic dynasties.


End file.
